Stay With Me
by LadyKagome215
Summary: Ed continuely disappears while Winry is stuck raising their daughter alone. Winry is constantly waiting for Ed's return, but this time she has her heart set on keeping him with her
1. Thunder's Night Brings Those Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist albeit sometimes i wouldn't mind owning Ed

Chapter one: Thunder's Night Brings Those Lost

She walked down the road. A piece of paper was crumbled in her hand. It was labeled 'things to do.' Winry sighed. Eri would be waking soon and would whine for something to eat. Eri was so much more like Ed than Winry. She had his tint of blonde hair and golden eyes. Everyone knew that Eri was Winry's daughter by the color of her skin and the natural streaks in her hair. Winry sighed again and continued down the road. She stopped at the market and brought the week's food. Everything was harder now that Ed disappeared a few months ago. Nelly tapped Winry on the shoulder. Winry jumped. "Hey, what is your problem? We have been friends since we were kids and you still jump if I all of sudden tap your shoulder," Nelly asked. Winry shrugged, holding her bags in her arms. Nelly took a few bags. "Let me help."

"Thank you , Nelly. Thank you for being my friend. I wish Ed would finally show up. With him missing, I'm a little jumping. Hawkeye keeps telling me in her letters that Ed will show up here first. I need him here. Eri is getting interested in Alchemy and auto mail, but I can only teach her so much. Her teacher at school says she has a future," Winry answered. Nelly listened as they walked back to Winry's home. When they reached it, they noticed Eri was on the front porch, praying. Winry marked it onto her list. One more way she was like her mother. Nelly stayed until the food was put away and said her good-byes. Winry thanked her and sat down at the table. Eri walked in and sat across from Winry.

"Mom, I'm not hungry. I had an apple. I hope Dad gets home soon," Eri said. Winry sighed, her 27 year old self crying. Eri was only six and turning seven tomorrow, but Ed wouldn't be there to celebrate.

"Eri, go to your room," Winry said. Eri nodded and left. Winry walked to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

Winry woke hours later to a knocking door. It was pouring outside and the thunder was raging war. Winry yawned and opened the door. She looked at the person standing before her. Winry gasped. "Is it really you?" she asked the person. He walked in and hugged her. He was soaked to the bone, hair wild, and seemed to have been travelling for days alone and on foot.

"It is," he answered. Winry looked at him. She started to cry. It was Ed!


	2. The Argument and Hyper Eri

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter Two: The Argument and Hyper Eri

Winry led Ed to the living and told him to sit on the couch while she got him a drink. Winry prepared the drink and quickly snatched her wrench. It was sitting on the table which was a rare moment when Winry didn't have her wrench. She tucked it into her pocket and took the drink of water to Ed.

"Where have you been?" Winry asked, her voice tinted with worry.

"I have no fucking clue. Gez, I just escaped from Roy. That fucking asshole kept putting me on missions and telling everyone that I went missing. I mean Al was worried so bad that his wife had to knock him out every night so that he would get some sleep!" Ed answered in a rather loud tone. Winry's wrench made contact with his head.

"Eri is asleep and you will wake her. She has to look well rested for her little birthday party or how you forgotten your child's birthday?" Winry hissed. Ed rolled his eyes.

"What fucking birthday party? What ever happened to just having a family dinner?" Ed asked. Winry rolled her eyes this time and the wrench once again kissed Ed's head. "And that was for?"

"Eri's seventh birthday is tomorrow, jackass. She is old enough to have friends over for a little party. Maybe you have forgotten your own family or mostly your daughter," Winry answered.

"Oh, I got it covered," Ed said, so sure of himself. Winry smashed her wrench into Ed's head. "I'm going to destroy that wrench!" Ed yelled. Winry started cry. She had hoped that Ed would returned without the normal attitude. She ran up to her room and shut the door. She knew Ed was most likely burying himself back into whatever book he was reading the last time he was here. Sometimes, Winry wanted to kill Ed, but she knew he didn't like exposing himself and didn't do such a good job at it. Winry sighed and fell asleep.

(a/n: And you thought he would be all nice to Winry, but you were WRONG. Sorry, just had to point that out)

When Winry awoke that morning, Eri was already up and running about. It was her first official birthday party and she was so excited that she scared her father to waking Winry up.

"She is too hyper. Go calm her down," Ed said. Winry glared at him and got up. There was arrangements to make quickly. It was time to get ready for Eri's party.

Sorry about making the chapters short, but I have writer's block and kind of have a lot of things to do. (The only reason my other fan fictions have a whole lot of chapters put up fast is because they were ready forever ago to go up and this one happens to be a brand new one.) Well, Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. (If you have an idea for Eri's birthday party and want me to use it, send it to me…I might use and give you credit on the next chapter) See ya! - LadyKagome215


End file.
